HOME
by bebiimasao
Summary: Ketika kesendirian membuatku terpuruk, aku menemukanmu. Kau adalah rumahku, Hinata. /"Aku rasa berteman baik dengan seekor kucing lumayan juga."/ For #14SHKE [Prompt:Kiss] [mind to R/R?]


HOME

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Home by Masao

For #14SHKE #Prompt:Kiss

 **Warning!** Typo bertebaran, alur cepat dan berantakan, etc.

.

.

.

Banyak yang berpikir hidup sendiri itu menyenangkan, tidak ada omelan dari Ibu, nasehat dari Ayah, jahilan dari Kakak. Tapi menurutku hidup sendiri itu menyedihkan, kesepian. Apa enaknya hidup tanpa Ibu -yang berarti tidak ada makanan lezat dan bergizi yang tersedia setiap harinya, apa enaknya hidup tanpa Ayah –yang berarti kita tidak bisa meminta apapun yang kita inginkan padanya, apa enaknya hidup tanpa Kakak –yang berarti tidak bisa bermanja-manja padanya.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, remaja sebatangkara yang ditinggalkan keluarga semenjak kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama –yang berarti tiga tahun lalu. Sekarang aku harus bertahan hidup dengan bekerja di salah satu toko milik teman ayah, walau upah tidak banyak tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari. Dan berkat tabungan ayah yang lumayan –dan beasiswa dari sekolah, aku masih bisa melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas di Konoha Gakuen sekarang.

"..suke-kun." Sayup sayup aku mendengar ada suara yang memanggilku.

"Sasuke-kun." Aku terkaget, ada seseorang yang memegang bahuku dan menarikku dari arah belakang.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Jawabku datar. Yah beginilah aku, tertutup. Semenjak Kami-sama mengambil semua keluargaku, aku menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau melamun lagi, Sasuke-kun." Gadis berambut pink sewarna bunga Sakura –dan itu memang namanya, itu selalu cerewet. Pria disebelahnyapun tak kalah cerewet dari sang gadis.

"Temee, kata ayah jika kau masih sakit tak perlu bekerja dahulu. Dia tidak mau sakitmu makin parah." Pria itu –Namikaze Naruto, memang anak dari boss yang aku katakan tadi. Minato Namikaze adalah sahabat dari mendiang ayahku dan dia berbaik hati memberikan aku sebuah pekerjaan yang –seharusnya, diemban oleh sang anak.

"Hn."

"Kau itu, sekali-sekali tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang lebih panjang dan bermakna, Teme? Kau sudah mengenalku berapa tahun sih? Aku tidak mengerti arti dari dua konsonan yang selalu kau ucapkan itu!" Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau pria berambut kuning mengkilat ini cerewet? Kalau belum, kalian bisa menilainya sendirikan?

"Hn. Aku pergi." Dan aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam kelas kami.

.

.

 _Home_

.

.

Kalian harus bersyukur jika orang tua kalian masih ada, kalian tidak perlu membuat makanan sendiri, kelakuan kalian masih bisa dikontrol oleh orang tua, kalian masih bisa bermain dan bercanda dengan saudara kandung kalian. Jadi apa enaknya hidup sendiri?

"Meow."

Aku dalam perjalanan pulang ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara kucing yang menyedihkan. Menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan lagi, dan yah... disitu, di pinggir gang yang sempit itu aku melihatnya. Melihat kucing putih bersih yang menampangkan wajah yang ingin dipungut. Aku mendekatinya, dan ia merasa senang ketika aku telah berada di depannya. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bola matanya. Namun, kemudian raut wajahnya kembali datar.

"Kau sendirian disini?"

"Meow." Apa dia mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan?

"Kau ingin aku membawamu bersamaku?"

"Meow." Aku kira dia benar benar mengerti.

.

.

 _Home_

.

.

"Tadaima~''

"Meo~w." Ah, aku mulai gila karena mengira kucing yang –akhirnya– aku bawa ini mengerti semua yang aku bicarakan. Dan aku mengira ia sedang mengatakan 'Okaeri' padaku –yang seharusnya dikatakan ibuku.

Pada akhirnya aku membawanya pulang kerumah. Entah kenapa, dari semua kucing yang berkeliaran diluar sana –yang tidak aku lirik sama sekali, malah dia yang aku bawa pulang. Padahal semua kucing itu sama saja, mereka tetap bisa bertahan hidup walau tanpa majikan. Tapi rasanya aku merasa kasihan padanya dan menganggap nasibnya seperti nasibku. Jadi jangan tanyakan alasanku kenapa aku membawanya pulang, anggap saja aku telah jatuh cinta pada kucing betina ini.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku padanya.

"Meow." Oh aku rasa aku mulai gila sekarang, karena berbicara pada kucing.

"Karena aku tidak bekerja hari ini, jadi mandi lebih awal aku kira tak masalah. Ayo kita mandi."

"Meow." Aku rasa berteman baik dengan seekor kucing lumayan juga.

.

.

 _Home_

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak Sasuke membawa pulang kucing betina yang ia temukan di pinggir jalan. Semua aktivitas dirumahnya tak pernah luput dari sang kucing, dimulai dari sarapan bersama, bermain bersama, menonton acara tv bersama, tidur bersama, dan terkadang mandi bersama –tentu saja tidak setiap hari si kucing dimandikan bukan?.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke pada sang kucing. Seolah mengerti, kucing yang diberi nama Hinata itu berhenti dari kegiatan awalnya –menjilati bagian tubuhnya.

"Meow?" dengan tatapan heran Hinata melihat majikannya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku memberimu nama Hinata?-" Sasuke benar benar merasa dirinya sudah menggila sekarang, walaupun dia tetap Sasuke seperti biasa jika di sekolah dan luar rumah. Sasuke yang berbeda akan tampak jika berada dirumah.

"-Hinata itu berarti tempat yang bercahaya, seperti kau. Setiap bersamamu aku selalu merasa aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi, merasa bahwa aku sudah tidak berada ditempat yang gelap lagi." Sambil mengelus-ngelus tubuh Hinata, Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Jika kau tak ada, aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Tetap sendirian di dalam rumah yang penuh kenangan seperti ini tidaklah gampang. Tapi berkat kau, aku merasa seperti aku punya sesuatu yang lebih dari rumah untukku kembali. Hinata, kau lebih dari hewan peliharaan bagiku. Kau adalah keluargaku. Aku menyayangimu, sangat."

"Semenjak ada dirimu juga, disetiap malam aku bermimpi. Memimpikan seorang gadis yang cantik yang entah kenapa mengerti semua hal tentang diriku, bahkan semua yang hanya aku ceritakan padamu gadis itu tau. Aku benar benar merasa tidak sendirian lagi sekarang, Hinata."

"Meow." Entah hanya fikiran Sasuke saja atau memang benar, Sasuke merasa Hinata ingin menyampaikan, 'Jangan bersedih Sasuke, aku akan selalu bersamamu.'

"Ayo kita tidur Hinata, sudah waktunya untuk istirahat."

"Meow."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau jangan bersedih lagi yaa-" Kata seorang gadis di dalam kamar seorang lelaki.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jelasnya lagi.

Jika lebih diteliti, gadis itu memiliki kulit yang putih bersih dan mulus. Dia memakai kalung yang sama persis dengan kalung yang diberikan Sasuke pada Hinata tiga minggu yang lalu. Dan lagi, matanya, mata gadis itu yang berwarna putih keseluruhan hampir tidak memiliki pupil. Sama persis seperti manik mata yang dimiliki oleh kesayangan Sasuke –Hinata. Tapi tidak mungkin gadis ini Hinata kan?

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat menyukai nama yang kau berikan padaku. Hinata. Nama yang bagus. Namaku."

"Seandainya aku bisa selalu menemanimu seperti ini, dalam keadaanku yang berwujud manusia mungkin aku akan menimpali semua yang kau ucapkan padaku."

Gadis itu berhenti berbicara, namun tetap membelai kening wajah pria tampan yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya. Memerhatikan seberapa tampan pria yang ada di sampingnya, yang selalu ia tunggu kedatangannya dari sekolah dan bekerja. Pria tampan ini, pria yang berhasil merebut hatinya secara keseluruhan. Entah bagaimana, atau karena dia selalu berada di sampingnya bahkan mereka sering ehm... –menelan ludah dan dengan pipi yang amat merona– mandi bersama.

Semakin memikirkan kejadian sebulan terakhir ini bersama pria ini membuat ia terlena untuk menatapnya lebih dalam dan tanpa terasa Hinata telah memperpendek jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke

 _CUPP_

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

'A-APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?" Inner Hinata menjerit, dia benar benar tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukannya ini. Dia tidak merencanakan hal ini –menyerang Sasuke ketika dia sedang tidur–

Sedetik kemudian ada seberkas cahaya muncul diantara kakinya dan merambat keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dan ketika sinar itu hilang, tidak ada yang berubah dari diri Hinata. Tapi entah keyakinan darimana, Hinata merasa ada yang berbeda tapi ia tak tau apa itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, kembali memerhatikan sang tuan yang –Hinata bersyukur– tidurnya tidak terganggu.

"Engg... aku mengantuk." Setelah menguap, Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin untuk tidur disebelah tuannya.

.

.

 _Home_

.

.

Seperti biasa, Hinata selalu bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum sang majikan terbangun. Namun betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika ia sadar ia terbangun tidak dalam keadaan seperti biasa, ia terbangun menjadi seorang gadis, ya gadis, bukan kucing betina seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya.

"Engg..." Hinata merasa khawatir ketika sang tuan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau? Kau... siapa?" Kaget Sasuke ketika ia benar benar tersadar dari tidurnya, merasa sangat kaget ketika menemukan seorang gadis yang tidur disampingnya, yang –untungnya– masih memakai baju. 'Aku tidak pernah mabuk, dan seingatku aku tidak minum tadi malam. Tapi kenapa ada gadis disebelahku?' Batinnya bingung.

Tunggu.

"Hinata!"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu. Aku memanggil kucingku."

"..."

"Hinata! Kau dimana?"

"Aku disini tuan."

"Namamu Hinata? Tapi Hinata yang sedang aku cari itu kucing, bukan manusia."

"..."

"Hinataaaa!"

"Sasuke-sama, aku Hinata. Kucingmu." Sasuke mengernyit, yang benar saja.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Tunggu aku di luar." Gadis itu mematuhi perintahnya dan pergi keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Semoga ini hanya khayalan, dan gadis itu hanya sebagian dari mimpi–" Sasuke teringat, gadis itu... gadis itu yang biasanya ada dalam mimpiku. Tapi, apa benar? Kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kucingnya?

.

.

"Hinata~ meow~" Sambil mengikuti suara sang kucing, Sasuke berharap kucing itu akan berlari menuju arahnya seperti biasa. Hari ini hari Minggu, jadi jadwal rutin mereka setelah ia mandi adalah membersihkan rumah dan bermain setelahnya. Biasanya Sasuke tidak perlu memanggil Hinata berulang kali. Sekali ia memanggilnya, kucing manis itu otomatis akan datang padanya. Hari ini benar benar aneh!

"Iya tuan."

"Kau, benar benar aneh. Aku sudah mengatakan, yang aku cari adalah binatang, bukan manusia."

"Tapi aku Hinata tuan, kucing tuan Sasuke."

"Kau benar benar Hinata kucingku? Yang benar saja." Sambil memandang wajah Hinata lekat-lekat, membenarkan dugaannya sebelum ia membersihkan diri.

"..."

"Kau... aku mengingatmu sekarang. Kau yang biasanya ada dalam mimpiku kan? Kau yang mengetahui segala tentangku. kau mengguna-gunaiku ya?"

"Ti-tidak tuan, aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya–" takut-takut Hinata menjawab.

"–aku tidak mengerti maksud dari aku yang berada di mimpi tuan, tapi wujud asliku memang seperti ini tuan."

"Wujud aslimu? Walau itu benar, aku tetap sulit untu mempercayainya. Kau tau itu."

"Aku tau tuan, tapi ini memang aku. Hinata, kucing tuan. Sejak aku ada disini, aku selalu berubah wujud menjadi menusia ditengah malam dan kembali seperti kucing di pagi hari. Tapi... tapi entah kenapa, setelah aku melakukan itu pada tuan–" tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat, ia tida bisa mengatakannya, ia malu.

"Melakukan itu? Kau melakukan apa padaku?" bolehkah Sasuke berpikir mesum sekarang? Ah tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ia tak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya –cuek dan dingin – di hadapan gadis yang mengaku sebagai Hinata ini, ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"–a-aku me-menci-cium-mu, tuan. G-gomennasai~" Gadis –yang mengaku sebagai Hinata– itu membungkuk di hadapannya, jelas sekali diraut wajahnya bahwa ia benar benar menyesal.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa ini seperti kisah Putri Salju yang kembali hidup karena ciuman Pangeran bahkan setelah diracun dan atau cerita Rapunzel yang kembali bangun setelah tidur beratus-ratus tahun lamanya?"

"Aku mengerti jika tuan tidak percaya, tapi itu memanglah kenyataannya tuan. Tapi bedanya, kita berdua sama sama hidup sebatang kara yang pada akhirnya menemukan satu sama lain. Dan setelah kita tinggal berdua selama sebulan ini, tidur bersama, makan bersama –yang pasti beda tempat– dan terkadang m-ma-mandi bersama aku rasa aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu walau kau menginginkannya tuan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak ingin kau kesepian lagi, kau menamaiku Hinata karena kau merasa aku adalah tempat yang bercahaya untuk menarikmu dari kegelapan. Karena aku adalah alasan untuk tuan kembali." Setelah mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya semalaman ini, ia merasa ada yang menarik tangannya menuju sebuah dekapan hangat yang nyaman.

"Kau benar benar Hinata, Hinataku." Sambil memeluk Hinata Sasuke menangis, mengangis bahagia tentu saja.

"Tuan jangan menangis lagi–" Tangan Hinata mengusap wajah Sasuke, mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pipi sang majikan. "–aku tidak akan meninggalkan tuan."

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Nyahhaa! ^^

A/N: Judulnya Masao ambil dari lagu Home milik Michael Bubble yang di dibawakan kembali oleh kakak kakakku yang ganteng, Westlife.

Karena Masao tidak bisa membuat scene cium menyium, jadi ciumnya sebatas cium segitu saja *abaikan* semoga berkenan!

Terima kasih review untuk fict Masao yang sebelumnya, sayang kalian{} ah yaa, terima kasih juga buat temanku yang super duper polos karena sudah memberikan cuplikan cuplikan inspirasi dikepala Masao. ILYSM :*

maaf jika terlalu banyak pengulangan kata... maaf jika fictnya terkesan memaksa... maafkan segala sekalahan Masao... minal aidzin wal faidzin *digampar* T-T

Nyahhaaa~ akhir kata Arigatou Gozaimasu

[Kritik dan Saran, ditunggu selalu.]

 **[** _ **R/R please!**_ **]**


End file.
